glitterswordyugifandomcom-20200215-history
Card Rulings:Token Monsters
The following rulings apply to all Token Monsters: TCG Rulings * When Token Monsters leave the field, they cease to exist. If an effect tries to put Tokens in the Graveyard, hand, Main Deck or Removed from Play Zone, they simply disappear. * Token Monsters can be used to pay costs as long as the cost doesn't require it to go to a specific place outside the field; the Graveyard, Main Deck, hand or Removed from Play Zone. You can use Token Monsters to Summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma", but you cannot use them to Summon "Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler". This is because "Destiny Hero - Plasma" merely Tributes, but "Arcana Force EX - The Dark Ruler" requires the monsters to be sent to the Graveyard, a condition that Token Monsters cannot fulfil. The same would also be true for "Dark Magician of Chaos" as a comparison. * Token Monsters are fundamentally treated as Normal Monster Cards in every respect. Anything that you can generally do on the field with a face-up "Skull Servant", you can do with a Token Monster (unless an effect specifically forbids it). You can even equip a Token Monster to "Relinquished". * Token Monsters are never considered to have effects. They are always treated as Normal MonstersUDE FAQ: Official TCG Rulings for "Emissary of the Oasis" and are never treated as Effect Monsters. Any effect from a Token Monster is placed upon it by the effect that generated it. The effect is considered to come from the generating card, a "Lingering Effect". * Token Monsters cannot be flipped face-down. This is their only on-the-field restriction. Thus, they cannot be targeted by effects that flip cards face-down (like "Book of Moon"), and they are unaffected by "blanket" effects that flip Monster Cards face-down; You carry out as many actions that the effect requires, short of flipping the Token Monster face-down; Cards like "Swords of Concealing Light" will still cause the Token Monsters to shift to Defense Position, however. * Token Monsters can be Tributed unless an effect prevents it. The "No-Tribute Restriction" that is placed on some Token Monsters (Such as "Sheep Tokens") is due to the card effects that generated them, and are not the default action of all Token Monsters. * Token Monsters belong to the controller of the card that Special Summoned them. If you use "Ojama Trio", you are still treated as the owner of the "Ojama Tokens", and they will shift back to you if cards like "Owner's Seal" are used. OCG Rulings * You can target a Monster Tokens with "Dark End Dragon"'s effect. In this case, the target is still removed from the field.Konami FAQ: Can a Monster Token be targeted by "Dark End Dragon"? *The ATK of "Kasha" is determined by the number of returned monsters which are Zombie-Type while they are in the Deck. If "Zoma the Spirit" is returned to the Deck, it is not a Zombie-Type monster while in the Deck, so it is not counted. Token Monsters are not returned to the Deck, so they will not be counted.Konami FAQ: If "Zoma the Spirit" or a Token Monster is returned to the Deck by the effect of "Kasha", then what is the ATK of "Kasha"? *An Ojama Token can be used as a Fusion Material Monster for "Ojama Knight".Konami FAQ: Can an "Ojama Token" be used as a Fusion Material Monster for "Ojama Knight"? *Monster Tokens cannot be sent to the Graveyard, since they disappear when they are removed from the field. Thus, they cannot be sent to the Graveyard as a Fusion Material Monster to Special Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon".Konami FAQ: Can Machine-Type Monster Tokens be sent to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon"? *Token Monsters are treated as Normal Monsters, so you can activate "Attack of the Cornered Rat" when a Level 3 or lower Token Monster battles.Konami FAQ: Can "Attack of the Cornered Rat" be activated when a Token Monster battles? *Token Monsters, like the "Sheep Token", cannot be flipped face-down. Thus, you cannot activate "Book of Moon" by targeting a "Sheep Token".Konami FAQ: Tokens Can "Book of Moon" be activated by targeting a Token Monster? *If "ヘルウェイ・パトロール}}" destroys a monster such as a "Sheep Token" or "Embodiment of Apophis" by battle, then you do not inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points.Konami FAQ: If " " destroys a monster like a Token Monster by battle, then can you inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points? *The ATK of "Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ネオス・ナイト}}" is increased by half of the original ATK of the Fusion Material Monster.Konami FAQ: Does the ATK of " " increase if something like a Token Monster was used as a Fusion Material? **If you use a "Double Dude Token" (1000 ATK) from "Destiny Hero - Double Dude" as a Fusion Material Monster for "Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ネオス・ナイト}}", then the ATK of "Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ネオス・ナイト}}" is increased by 500. *You can remove from play a monster like a Token Monster or an "Embodiment of Apophis" as an activation cost for the effect of "ユニバード}}". In this case, you will still Special Summon a Synchro Monster whose Level is equal to or lower than the combined Levels of "ユニバード}}" and the removed from play monster.Konami FAQ: Can you remove from play a Token Monster or "Embodiment of Apophis" as an activation cost for " "? Mentions in Other Rulings *'Gandora the Dragon of Destruction': If a Token Monster is destroyed and removed from the field by the effect of "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction", then the Token Monster was still destroyed by the effect, so it is counted for the ATK increase.Konami FAQ: Does the ATK increase for "Gandora the Dragon of Destruction" also count the number of destroyed Token Monsters? References